


Can't get any clearer

by StrictlyNoFrills



Category: Little Voice (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Samuel's last name is Gardener because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: Sometimes, such as today, she will still preen and primp in the window at the recording studio, purely because she knows that Samuel will feel compelled to remark upon it, and she enjoys seeing that impish light in his eyes as he mocks people’s vagaries – even when they happen to be her own.
Relationships: Bess King/Samuel, pre-Samuel/Bess King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Can't get any clearer

Sometimes, such as today, she will still preen and primp in the window at the recording studio, purely because she knows that Samuel will feel compelled to remark upon it, and she enjoys seeing that impish light in his eyes as he mocks people’s vagaries – even when they happen to be her own.

Later on, she will think back on these sorts of moments and wonder how she failed to see the signs, but for now she only fluffs her hair up again and smooths out the almost weightless cotton of her airy summer blouse, already smiling as she imagines the outrageous things Samuel will say as soon as she walks in.

She is surprised and more than a little disappointed to discover that she has beaten him there upon stepping into the dimly lit front room, but as she turns to face the world outside the studio with a slight moue, she spots his golden hair and easy gait coming down the way.

He reaches the front of the building and then glances around himself before, to Bess’s delight, leaning forward to ensure that his hair is arranged properly away from his face.

As he strolls in, she greets him with raised eyebrows and a knowing look, and revels in the rapid pinking of his normally pale cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says, patting his shoulder in mocking consolation. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Well, you would know,” Samuel shoots back, already starting to regain his usual relaxed confidence.

She flicks his ear lightly and he wrinkles his nose as he grins back in the face of her harmless retaliation, and the air feels full of this nameless _something_ –

and then Benny walks in, asking a jaunty, “Are y’all ready for this?” and that something is gone, ephemeral as a summer breeze.

Bess turns and gives him a smile and tries not to wonder why it feels forced (why it feels like she lost something). "Ready."

With a light shrug, Samuel adds a quiet, "Just waiting for Jeremy to grace us with his presence."

As if on cue, the man in question opens the door to the control room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to take a phone call, but it sounded very promising."

"Yeah?" Samuel asks coolly. "Who called?"

Bess bumps against his shoulder lightly and gives him a look that says clearly, _knock it off_ , before smiling at Jeremy and saying, "That sounds great. Should we get started?"

Waving them into the live room, Jeremy says, "We shall."

Samuel presses back against her side gently, and for just a moment, that _something_ is back, and then he walks through door.

Bess catches Benny giving her a questioning look, and she shrugs, not sure what to say, or if there's even something she _needs_ to say. With nothing else for it, she follows Samuel into the live room and takes a deep breath, hoping that by the time she has let it out, nothing but thoughts of the music will remain.


End file.
